Clover (Totally Spies!)
Summary Clover is one of the main characters in Totally Spies!, where she works for WOOHP with her teammates Sam and Alex. Of the 3, Clover's the one who acts like the most typical teenage girl—obsessed with fashion, boys and her appearance, spending all of her time either shopping or flirting with a guy to get what she wants. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly higher | At least High 8-C, most likely High 6-C Name: Clover Origin: Totally Spies! Gender: Female Age: 14-22 (As the show progressed) Classification: Human, WOOHP agent, Beverly Hills student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Rage Power, (with Compowder) Instant disguising, Accessing computer systems, Teleportation of Objects, Signal receiving and Jamming, Image Projection, (With Gadgets) Flight (Jetpack Backpack), Grappling hook (Cable Belt), Adhesion, Walking on walls, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Explosion creation, Laser weaponry, Inflation, X-ray and Infrared vision, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Intangibility (Molecular Separating Perfume), Size Shifting, Invisibility (Chameleon Eye Shadow), Material Liquification, Sound Manipulation (Sonic Disintegrator Boombox), Exterior Substance repellent (Second Skin), Electro Magnetic Disturbance, Electricity Manipulation, Instant Decryption, Energy Absorbing Shields, Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Able to storm through and destroy advanced WOOHP robots, some of which tower over warehouses), possibly higher (Able to hang onto a plane going 1’000’000Mph, though this may be an outlier). Far higher with various gadgets (Gadgets such as the Evapo-Blaster can allegedly evaporate whole oceans) | At least Large Building Level, most likely Large Island level with Brute Suit (Able to trade blows with a robot that could push her back and temporarily pin to a wall) Speed: Subsonic (Able to appear as blurs to opponents, dodged gunfire), possibly Relativistic reaction speed (Constantly reacts to lasers, which have shown to have light properties such as mirror reflection, uses and fights against gadgets that can reach Earth from space in a matter of seconds). Faster with certain gadgets. Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Helped push a satellite off a cliff, can lift two teenage girls with a single hand) | At least Class 10 (Lifted a large metal mace) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | At least Large Building Class, most likely Large Island Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Able to take attacks from the other spies and comparable opponents), possibly far higher (Able to survive the intense heats of the Evapoblaster, which could instantly melt avalanches and large bodies of water) | Large Island level with Brute Suit (Able to withstand 100000 Megatons) Stamina: High (Able to climb 89 flights of stairs in a sprint without break) Range: Average Human Melee, Several dozen meters with weaponry and gadgets Standard Equipment: Catsuits, Compowder, Jetpack Backpack WOOHP gadgets, including varieties of feminine products such as lipstick, creams, makeup, etc. For a full list, see here Intelligence: Average (Least intelligent of the spies, with mediocre grades and valley girl personality) Weaknesses: Easily smitten with cute boys, cares a lot about her physical appearance during a fight Notable Attacks/Techniques: WOOHP gadgets: WOOHP is a multi-billion dollar organization, and as such, they use this money to develop gadgets for the girls to take out during missions. While they're constantly developing new gadgets. Below is a list of gadgets that are more combat applicable, or provide unique abilities. *'Compowder:' The Compowder is a WOOHP gadget that is shaped like a compact mirror. It serves as a mobile phone to Jerry and also does analysis. It has many purposes, such as data analysis, changing appearance, teleporting and transferring gadgets over, Interfacing gadgets, etc, as some of its more combat applicable uses. *'Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hairdryer:' A Hairdryer looking device that can blow powerful gusts of wind and fire infrared heat rays. It can also work as a powerful vacuum. *'Evapo-blaster:' A large cannon that can shoot super hot concentrated beams that can instantly melt large avalanches. During the episode 'The New Jerry’, it was modified by Tim Scam to include a missile guidance system and was used to evaporate the world's oceans in a matter of seconds. *'Ice Queen Perfume:' A gadget resembling perfume filled with liquid nitrogen, that is instantly able to freeze someone. *'Ultra Inflatable Nylon Tech Vest:' A vest that can inflate when a cord is pulled, which allows her to survive from falling off a skyscraper with minimal injuries. *'Molecular Separating Perfume:' Perfume that when sprayed allows the spies to temporarily become intangible and pass through walls, though it is shortlived. *'Ballpoint Pen:' A pen that holds sleep darts, with enough power to knock out a polar bear. *'Brute Suit:' A special suit developed by WOOHP that grants the spies stronger physical characteristics. It has been developed to survive 100’000 megatonnes. This gadget has only been given to Clover. *'Tornado in a Can:' A can that can spray out strong gusts of wind and create miniature tornadoes. *'Black Belt:' A special belt that can increase Clover's martial arts skill and prowess automatically. The belt can replicate any move in moderation that the spies have witnessed, even in video games. Though if worn too long, they get strong headaches. *'Anti-Gravity Propulsion Rings:' Rings that when activated, can nullify gravity of those who touch them. *'Red Heat Throat Lozenge:' A lozenge that can release a blast of fire when in contact with salivary glands. *'All-Weather Umbrella:' A pink rod that projects an energy forcefield, capable of protecting and absorbing energy from elements. It had only been shown to protect from fire, however. *'Catfight Gloves:' Gloves with retractable claws, similar to that of Wolverine. *'Cyberjacker Sunglasses:' Sunglasses that are instantly able to decrypt and hack into any computer system. *'Electro-Magnetic Field Dispersal Walkman:' A gadget that emits an EMP pulse, knocking out electrical gadgets and rendering them useless. *'Chameleon Eye Shadow:' Eye shadow, that when inserted, can turn the bearer completely invisible. If it is wiped off, the bearer will become visible again. *'24 Hour Extra Power All Day Adhesive Hair Pomade:' A can that can spray glue, capable of sticking and restraining opponents down via adhesion for 24 hours at maximum. *'Ka-zoo-ka:' A kazoo that can function as a bazooka, and shoot missiles. *'Web Sling Ring:' A ring that can release a sticky web and immobilize targets. *'Perfume Atomizer Stun Spray:' Perfume that can stun those in contact temporarily. *'Sonic Disintegrator Boombox: '''A device that emits a high-pitched sonic shockwave, stunning opponents with a sound. *'Incredi Shrink Compact Hair Dryer:' A Hairdryer that can shrink down whoever is hit by it to the size of a Barbie doll. There is also a wristwatch variant of this gadget. For more, see Standard Equipment. '''Note:' Though Clover may not have been seen handling some of these gadgets in the show, we can assume she has easy access to them being amongst the same ranks as her fellow teammates. Key: Base Clover | With Brute Suit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Totally Spies! Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Rage Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Wind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Inflation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Hackers Category:Parasol Users Category:Shield Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Claw Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Light Users Category:Technology Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Spies Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Adhesivity Users